


The past is the past

by goofbuggy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Danny never tells his friends he knows what going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spellcasters and past lives

Danny really hated when his past lives show him how they dead.  
Jade got his heart ripped out by another spellcaster, James got burnt on a stake, then Annabelle got killed by the werewolf that she loved.  
Anna was his life before he was born as Danny and the reason he never let the pack know who or what he was. He could not even felt safe tell his boyfriend that he knew everything.  
Danny woke up from watching Anna's death again. She was not happy that Danny was dating Ethan.  
" Did I teach you nothing?" She yelled at him after Ethan left his room.  
"Ethan is not him Anna." He said claim.  
"How are you in you ghost form without my help?" He said sitting on his bed.  
"I am so pissed off at you that's how." Anna said.  
She died 17 years go and the man who killed her was still alive she was not so happy about that.  
"Anna, You needed to let it go. Ethan has done something bad but he is trying fix what he has done." Danny said hoping Anna would join back with him. He was starting to feel weak.  
"If you truly believe that tell him what you are?" Anna said fold her arms.  
"I..."  
"You do not trust him so much because you know he well tells the pack."  
Danny could not hide there was a bit of truth in that. Before he could say something he felt something wrong.  
He looked at Anna. "That is a dark spell." He said to Anna.  
She nodded and rejoin with him.  
He knew that the pack would not be able to hold this. Without he could think it out he jumps out of his window.  
He got into his car.  
"Everett, Can you tell what kind of dark spell it is?"  
He asked his oldest life.  
" No, It's a spell we have never seen before." He heard Everett claim voice in his head.  
"Great." Danny said.  
It was coming in the middle of some woods.  
He got where the spell was coming from.  
There was  
Scott,Ethan,Aiden, Derek and,  
"Fuck." He heard Anna yell.  
The man who killed her, Peter Hale.  
"Annabelle' let us deal with the Spellcaster then we can deal with him." Everett said.  
"Fine. Only because Danny, he is going to be the one to kill him."  
The werewolves were not moving. Danny saw the caster he was in a hooded see Danny could not see him.  
"I know your there." The man turned where Danny was.  
Danny got out his hide spot.  
"Yes. You're the first's one body." He said.  
"Let them go." Danny said.  
Scott and Ethan both yelled at Danny to run.  
" Let see how well this body well do." The other caster said. He throws a ball of blue light at Danny. Danny caught it and throw back at the Caster. The man got out of the way.  
"Not bad." The man said.  
"Well I found what I was looking for but now I have to go." Then he was gone.  
Danny broke the spell that was on the pack.  
"Danny, How did you do that? What did he mean the first one?" Ethan ran to Danny.  
Danny felt weak that should not happen.  
"Annabelle stop." Danny said out loud. He fell on his knees.  
her anger was out of control and all his lives were yelling at her.  
To make thing worst Ethan and Scott were to yell at him.  
"Danny what is wrong." They were both asking him. Then he felt a pain back of his head.


	2. The past never stays in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett takes a little about his life and what the first is. Danny finds out some bad news

Danny was on a bed, he knew it was not his.   
"We are at the Hale's." Everett claim voice Danny in heads.  
"What happening?"  
"When Anna last control we all did.It was to much for you to took."  
Danny tried to sit up but every inch of his body hurt.  
"Shit."   
"Danny. I am sorry." Everett said.  
"Why?"


End file.
